1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brassiere.
2. Description of the Background Art
Brassieres of this class are commonly known, and are available in a multitude of variations all over the world. They are constructed of a front section, which essentially comprises two bra cups, which come in a wide variety of different shapes, and which are interconnected by a center part. Connected to the respective outer lateral edges of the front section is a side panel, the free ends of which can be joined at the back of the person wearing the brassiere by a back closure. The side panels can be sewn to the front section, but they can also form a one-piece unit with the front section. Because the essential function of such brassieres is bearing the weight of and supporting the bust, but also to give contour to the bust, they are typically provided with shoulder straps in the form of support tapes, which connect the bra cups with the rearward side panels. Naturally, aside from high wearing comfort, such brassieres are also expected to provide an appealing overall look.
Apart from the fact that typically, brassieres of this kind are comprised of a plurality of parts, which are interconnected by seams, they most often have support tapes, piping, or trimming tapes along their edges, which are most of the time attached with zigzag seams because particularly the side panels are frequently made of elastic materials. However, practical experience has shown that these seams often show through outer garments, which takes away from the overall look. Furthermore, these tapes fixed into place by seams come into direct contact with the skin of the person wearing the brassiere, which can cause skin irritations, particularly with people having sensitive skin, thus reducing the wearing comfort considerably. This is particularly true for the seams in the area of the side panels because a good fit of the brassiere requires proper tension of the side panels, whereby said panels are pressed to the upper body of the person wearing the brassiere.
The disadvantage of seams that externally, are visible through outer garments, and internally, tend to cause skin irritations, became especially apparent with brassieres, wherein the side panels are comprised of two or more layers of a textile material, which are hemmed along the free edges, and in view of the elasticity of the material used, most often have to be assembled with zigzag seams.